


Back at Hogwarts

by Oshun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Harry/Draco eighth year fic! Written as a tiny holiday present to Lilith-Less-Fair who requested, "Harry and Draco, a few years after the wand is returned." Which I understood to be a request for a sequel of sorts to my story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/264804/chapters/415910">Malfoy's Wand</a>. They each stand alone, however. (Whoops! She asked for "years" and I wrote a few weeks after--almost two months. I'm a little scatter-brained.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back at Hogwarts

Draco thought that there was nothing quite like the midday din of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. He had arrived late in the morning with Theo Nott and Pansy.

After spending most of the summer together at Grimmauld Place, a heat wave, unusual in its length and intensity, accompanied by his mother’s pleas that they spend time with her before returning to Hogwarts, had driven Harry and Draco to seek the relatively fresher, cooler air of Malfoy Manor and its environs the last couple of weeks of the summer. Harry had spent the final four days of their summer holiday/recuperation at the Burrow catching up with the Weasleys. Just thinking about the recent period of new love and all of the exploration, personal and sexual that accompanied it, made Draco shiver. Four days without Harry had been a trial. Sleeping alone would never be the same, he thought.

He walked into the Great Hall, his eyes seeking and immediately locating Harry. It would be hard to miss him. He knew exactly where to look. Despite the fact that all of the returning eighth year students were sharing an inter-house dorm, the Golden Trio occupied their regular spot at the Gryffindor table. Draco had wondered what his reaction would be to seeing them like that again. He had half wondered if it would make him uncomfortable or even irritated. Faced with the reality, he reacted with amusement and affection at the sight. All was well with the world: the brilliant Granger, doggedly loyal Weasley and the Boy Hero himself were unharmed and back together.

“See you in a while,” Draco said to Theo, while giving Pansy a peck on the cheek, before heading straight for Potter. Just as he reached the table, Harry glanced in his direction.

“Hey,” Harry said with the smile that fueled Draco’s world. There wasn’t much that Draco would not do to win that smile. The miracle was that usually nothing at all was necessary. Harry had a talent for affection, like Weasley had a talent for chess, Hermione for research, or Draco for potions.

“We just got here,” Draco said. They had not discussed what would happen when he arrived. Harry apparently knew what he wanted. He got up and walked to the end of the table, pulling Draco into a fierce, quick hug.

“Hi.” Harry’s voice, husky and barely louder than a whisper, was pure sex as far as Draco was concerned. “Hungry?” Harry asked.

Draco grinned. “Starving. Hey, Weasley. Hermione.”

“Sit down, Ferret,” Ron said. “Wait until you see our rooms. Two to a room. Mixed dorm. Like some Muggle universities.”

“Wow! Are you sharing with Granger.”

“I wish. All the rooms are same sex—the dorm is mixed, not the private rooms. You got Harry, you lucky bastard. But I have a feeling luck had nothing to do with it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Draco hissed. “And keep your voice down. I would not put it past McGonagall to switch us once she figures out what she has done.”

Harry pulled out a chair next to him for Draco. “She probably knows and wants to pretend like she doesn’t. What’s with Nott and Parkinson?”

“Theo is as cool as a cucumber. Pansy is out of her mind with anxiety.”

“We promised Professor McGonagall to look after them and we will,” Granger said. “I should give her some of the books I have about Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome.”

The three boys laughed together. They couldn’t believe she kept referring to PST. “Better still,” said Weasley, “You could try finding her someone to shag.”

“That might work short term,” Harry said, looking at Hermione, fighting another laugh.

“Is this what I have to look forward this year?” she said.

“I’ll leave the three of you to sort that out,” Draco said. “I really can’t eat with you today. If I don’t go eat with my former house mates, I will be branded not only a blood traitor, but a coward as well. See you after lunch, Harry?”

“Yes.” Harry gave him a lazy loaded smile. “I’ll show you our room.”

“All right then.”

As he walked away from the table, he heard Ron say. “You were right. He has guts.”


End file.
